Natzembul
by shimigami1
Summary: Es la vida de seis ponis que viven en la ciudad de Natzembul, dentro de Equestria. Tendrán que enfrentar retos de la vida cotidiana, pero siendo acorde al mundo de los ponis.
1. La llegada del Odio Encarnado, parte 1

NATZEMBUL.

Esta es una historia basada en la caricatura de Mi pequeño poni: La magia de la amistad. Así que si no has visto esta serie animada, te sugiero que lo hagas para entender el siguiente cuento.

La anécdota se trata de la historia de 6 ponis que viven en una ciudad que está dividida en dos islas (una chica y una grande) que enfrentan situaciones adversas de la vida cotidiana y como salen de ellas usando el ingenio y la valentía. Los iremos presentando poco a poco a los personajes principales así como los personajes secundarios y villanos que saldrán en esta historia. Cabe reiterar que este fanfic representa un spin-off de Mi pequeño poni: La magia de la amistad, una historia alterna y paralela a la original, pero en ningún momento mis personajes tienen contacto directo con los elementos de la armonía, pero si con personajes secundarios o villanos de la mencionada serie. Con esta aclaración hecha, comencemos.

**Capítulo uno: La llegada del Odio Encarnado, primera parte.**

El capítulo comienza con un poni de tierra color café oscuro, con melena café claro, ojos color miel y un par de marcas alrededor de su ojo izquierdo. Su nombre es Sawing Blomer, un corcel joven de edad adulta, pasándola entrenando en su gimnasio de artes marciales mixtas y recordando su pasado, su vida antes de adquirir dicho gimnasio.

Su primer recuerdo es en un jardín de niños de la ciudad de Natzembul, durante del recreo. Él estaba jugando en el columpio, hasta que unos potros unicornios lo tiraron bruscamente y le empezaban a hablar de mal modo:

Sawing Blomer: ¿Por qué me tiraron?

Pierce Lance (Primer unicornio): ¿Por qué? Simple, tú eres un poni inferior por el simple hecho de no tener el control de la magia como nosotros.

Sawing Blomer: Pero eso no es motivo para maltratarme, yo no tengo la culpa de nacer sin cuerno.

Icy Breath (Segundo unicornio): A callar, los ponis terrestres y los pegasos solo sirven para servir a los unicornios.

Quick Magic (Tercer y último unicornio): Mejor vamos a darle una lección y hacerle entender que solo debe haber una clase de ponis en esta escuela.

Desde ese momento a Sawing Blomer le dieron una paliza, en donde llegaron a utilizar magia para lastimarlo. La recordación termina con Sawing enfadado y entrenando con más intensidad.

Pasamos a otra cosa, vamos a otro lugar en donde apreciaremos a un poni terrestre macho, un joven adulto con pelaje blanco y melena negra con peinado al estilo emo. Su nombre es Albert Brockman, un compositor de música que compone e interpreta su propia música, desde música clásica hasta música electrónica. Este tímido y retraído poni con camisola roja con rayas negras, compone una canción llena de inspiración, pero no logra concretarla del todo:

Albert Brockman: ¿Por qué no logro hacerla? Cada vez que llega la inspiración no se me ocurre nada para hacer la tonada, y ni me digan nada sobre escribir la letra, ya que es mucho más complicado. Es como si la canción quisiera salir de mí ser y mostrarse ante el mundo, pero por alguna razón no sale, ¿por qué?

Albert componía y volvía a componer su canción sin tener éxito, y al saber que no podía crear su melodía, Albert entra en un estado de abatimiento durando mucho tiempo.

Volviendo al gimnasio de Sawing, vemos otro evento de la vida del poni café. Aquí vemos el interior de la casa de Blomer, bastante desordenada y descuidada. En eso, llega la madre de Sawing (poni hembra de color café oscuro y pelo verde pistache con franjas amarillas) y lo saluda, sin embargo, vemos a esta poni muy desaliñada, con una bata puesta además de unas pantuflas.

Sophie Blomer (la madre de Sawing Blomer): Hola hijo ¿Cómo estás?

Sawing Blomer: Pues llegué del colegio y me siento más aliviado.

Sophie Blomer: ¿Aliviado?, ¿acaso la escuela te parece tan mala?

Sawing Blomer: No, no es eso. Simplemente que me parece muy pesada la carga de tarea que me dan a mí y a mis compañeros, como si la única responsabilidad que tenemos es hacer tarea.

Sophie Blomer: Te parecerá injusto pero es por tu bien y…

Peyton Blomer (el padre de Sawing Blomer): ¡LINDA, YA LLEGUÉ!

Sophie Blomer: ¡Oh! Lo siento hijo, tengo te dejarte, tu padre ya llegó y no quiero hacerlo esperar, ya sabes cómo se pone si no…

Peyton Blomer: ¡QUE VENGAS DE UNA VEZ HIJA DEL DEMONIO!

Sophie Blomer: ¡YA VOY AMOR! Bueno hijo, limpia tu cuarto antes de que tu padre lo vea y te castigue.

Sawing Blomer: Si mamá.

El padre de Sawing estaba borracho y muy molesto porque no lo atendían. De inmediato el poni terrestre con crin café claro subió rápidamente a su dormitorio para limpiarlo, pero su papá se había dado cuenta que su hijo empezaba a ascender en las escaleras, y fue velozmente detrás de él para observar su habitación. Lo ve y empieza a sonreír maliciosamente:

Peyton Blomer: Que bonito. Qué bonito. Aun no has limpiado tu cuarto pedazo de caca. Por eso eres una decepción y siempre lo serás…

Sawing Blomer: No papá, no me pegues otra vez, es que apenas llegué y…

Peyton Blomer: Como que llegaste, cómo que llegaste hijo del demonio…

Sawing Blomer: ¡NOOOOOOO! ¡NOOOOOOO! Ahg..

El señor Blomer golpea brutalmente a Sawing, pero por motivos de autocensura no mostramos la golpiza, así que se lo dejamos a su imaginación. La mamá quiso intervenir, sin embargo Peyton la agarra de los cabellos y la tira al suelo pegándole también (de igual manera, también censuramos esta paliza), cuando termina toma al pequeño Sawing con su magia y lo saca de la casa al patio y le dice:

Peyton Blomer: ¡Te quedarás a dormir allí afuera esta noche, fracasado de tierra!

Esto da a entender que Peyton es un unicornio de color amarillo, con crin y barba en forma de candado de color café claro, ojos color verde mas no se veía su cutiemark porque estaba cubierta por unos pantalones. Este poni también odiaba a los ponis terrestres, a pesar de que su familia estaba integrada por dichos equinos. Al parecer, no era la primera vez que este unicornio maltratara a su familia, ya que él siempre les culpaba por ser un fracasado en la vida, en especial Sawing ya que Peyton quería que su hijo fuera un unicornio como él. Este fragmento de las memorias de Sawing termina con él casi llorando y una mirada fruncida.

De vuelta a la casa de Albert Brockman, a su estudio de música e inspiración. Duerme plácidamente mientras vemos sus sueños, vemos que Albert está en un lugar oscuro, que lo único que se ve es a este poni y nada más. De repente, se le aparece una yegua unicornio de color extraño y ropas inusuales. Ella empezó a hablar y a decirle al poni blanco:

Odio encarnado (forma femenina): algo te aqueja, ¿no?

Albert Brockman: Bueno, eh…

Odio encarnado: No me digas, eres incapaz de crear tu sinfonía ya que no logras visualizarla.

Albert Brockman: Si, no logro visualizarla, pero ¿cómo lo sabes? A nadie le dije que no podía componerla.

Odio encarnado: Yo lo sé porque puedo leer tu mente, soy una entidad a la que ayuda a todos los ponis a realizar todos sus sueños. Tú eres uno de esos ponis al que necesita mi ayuda y he venido a auxiliarte a crear tu canción soñada.

Albert Brockman: No sé, no te conozco, además yo…

Odio encarnado: No digas más, yo puedo hacer que explotes todo tu potencial y ser alguien muy famoso. A tal grado de que pueden inmortalizarte como un grande de la música. Solo tienes que seguir mis instrucciones al pie de la letra y desbloquearás tu talento, así podrás crear las melodías más hermosas del mundo. Confía en mí.

Albert Brockman: De acuerdo, confiaré en ti.

Esta poni extraña inclinó su cuerno, brillando con intensidad para ejecutar un hechizo, provocando que Albert viera al fin la melodía que quería componer. Cuando el poni terrestre volteo para ver a la unicornio, esta desapareció, y de repente Albert despierta, solo para escribir y componer su nueva obra maestra.

De inmediato pasamos a otra escena en donde vemos a Sawing dentro del salón de clases y el maestro Norton dando clases. El explicaba el origen de Equiestria empezando por las diferentes tribus que las conformaban y su odio entre las mismas:

Profesor Norton (Unicornio de color azul muy tenue): ¿En qué me perdí? Ah, en que las tres tribus que conformarán Equestria son los ponis terrestres, los pegasos y los magníficos unicornios. Que llegaron a reunirse para resolver el tema del clima que azotaba a las tres tribus, una era de hielo sin fin y se echaban la culpa entre ellas.

Sawing Blomer: ¿Puedo ir al baño?

Profesor Norton (Poni con melena verde fuerte con franjas grises): No me interrumpas escuincle. Como dije, sin la ayuda de los unicornios para manipular la magia de la amistad, Equestria nunca hubiera surgido y seguiríamos con la era de hielo. De hecho, sin nuestra ayuda, los demás ponis seguirían en las mismas cosas sin progresar.

Sawing Blomer: Eso no es cierto, los ponis de tierra y los pegasos hacemos cosas increíbles sin usar magia, como por ejemplo…

Profesor Norton (Cutiemark con forma de libro abierto): ¡SILENCIO! Por eso estarás castigado.

Trixie Lulamoon: No es justo que lo castigue sin razón, no sea tan malo.

Profesor Norton: Y tú también estarás castigada por hacer alboroto.

Así, el maestro Norton da a entender que se siente superior a otros ponis porque es un unicornio que puede utilizar magia, además de odiar a los ponis de tierra y a los pegasos. Con estas declaraciones, este unicornio hacía sentir mal a Sawing.

Luego de que Albert terminara su obra, esa extraña unicornio que se apareció en sus sueños se presenta ante él en el sillón de inspiración, para caminar hacia él cambiando de forma a un poni macho. De esta manera, ahora como poni macho habla con Albert utilizando una voz grave y masculina:

Odio encarnado (forma masculina): ¿Te gustó ese tipo de inspiración?

Albert Brockman: Ehm, si. Si me gustó, quiero más.

Odio encarnado: Lo único que tienes que hacer es firmar un contrato conmigo, en donde estipula que yo te mostraré el camino para que tú desbloques todo tu potencial. A cambio de una sola cosa, seguir mis órdenes sin cuestionarlas, sin protestar y mucho menos negarte a seguirlas, que vas a ser mi sirviente para toda la eternidad, rebasando las barreras de la muerte.

Odio encarnado (forma femenina): La única cosa que tienes que hacer para que el contrato se ejecute, es darle el elixir del sueño eterno al ser amado a quien estés más aferrado, en este caso, a tu hermana Withney.

Ese extraño ente se fue para dejar pensar a Albert y sus ideas de ser el mejor músico de toda Equestria.

Para finalizar este capítulo mostramos a Sawing bañándose después de un largo entrenamiento, pensando en sucesos de su niñez. Es durante una tormenta eléctrica, pero dentro de la casa de Sawing. Al parecer es la hora de la cena, pero vemos que el único que come es Peyton Blomer:

Sawing Blomer: Papi, ¿puedo agarrar esa manzana?

Peyton Blomer: ¡¿QUÉ?! ¡JAJAJAJAJAJA! No me hagas reír, claro que no puedes agarrar esa manzana, es para mí, todo es para mí.

Sawing Blomer: Pero tengo hambre.

Sophie Blomer: Por favor amor, él no ha comido nada durante días.

Peyton Blomer: ¡DIOS! ¡QUÉ ÉL SE CONSIGA ALGO DE COMER!

En medio de la discusión que empezaba entre la madre de Sawing y su padre, Sawing toma esa manzana para comer. Pero es sorprendido por su padre y este lo lleva al sótano para encerrarlo como castigo. Luego Sawing escucha como discuten sus padres y después escucha como se avientan todo tipo de objetos. Por último se escuchan gritos de Sophie, solo para que Sawing suba corriendo y vea lo que pasó. Pero antes es golpeado por su padre y eso causa que Sawing quedara inconsciente. Pero antes de desmayarse vio la cutiemark de su padre y de su madre. La marca de su padre era la cabeza de un dragón encerrada en un círculo, mientras que la de su madre era un tigre encerrado en un círculo. La recordación termina cuando el ruido del agua de la regadera se confunde con el ruido del agua de la tormenta del recuerdo que acabamos de ver, y Sawing es despertado por las llamadas de atención de Leslie Raw (otra de los 6 protagonistas):

Leslie Raw (pegaso naranja): ¡Ven rápido, Withney está en el hospital!

Sawing Blomer: ¡¿Por qué?!

Leslie Raw (poni con crin amarillo y anteojos puestos): Al parecer por envenenamiento de alguna pócima, aunque no sabemos quién se la dio.

Sawing Blomer: ¡Entonces vamos!

Leslie Raw (con cutiemark de los fantasmitas del Packman): ¡DEPRISA!

**Esta historia continuará…**

Enlace para ver la explicación original del odio encarnado: watch?v=E8OlNTs0G_s


	2. La llegada del Odio Encarnado, parte 2

NATZEMBUL

**Capítulo dos: La llegada del Odio Encarnado, segunda parte.**

Comenzamos en el hospital de la ciudad de Natzembul, en donde Albert y sus amigos esperan angustiados para escuchar el diagnostico del doctor:

Doctor: ¿Señor Brockman? Lamento decirle que su hermana está muy grave. Withney entro en un estado de coma vegetativo y posiblemente no despierte jamás. Lo único que la mantiene viva es un respirador conectado a sus pulmones y que además, bombea sangre por ella ya que su corazón no reacciona para llevar a cabo esa función.

Albert Brockman: ¿Qué puedo hacer?

Doctor: Hay una cosa, pero no creo que le guste oírla.

Albert Brockman: ¡DÍGALO YA DOCTOR!

Doctor: Debe decidir si quiere desconectarla y dejarla morir, o puede no hacerlo. Piénselo. Le doy una semana.

Cuando Albert se queda en el hospital para dormir se despierta y se da cuenta que enfrente de él estaba ese extraño unicornio con su forma de corcel. Él puso el contrato en forma de papel y una pluma explicándole que ahora Albert puede trabajar para su nuevo maestro.

Albert Brockman: ¿Cómo debo referirme a usted?

Odio encarnado (forma masculina): Llámame, "Odio Encarnado".

Desde este punto, empezaban las lecciones para Albert en cómo convertirse en el mayor compositor de toda la historia:

Odio encarnado (forma masculina): Lo primero que debes hacer es olvidar todo lo que aprendiste de música, en especial tus motivos. En el fondo están llenos de amor, amistad, solidaridad y cursilerías como esas. Lo que necesitas es… (Cambia a du forma femenina) odiar, ya sea a mi o sea a ti mismo por haberle hecho ingerir a tu hermana ese brebaje que te di. Y si, ya siento tu rabia, tu odio hacía ti mismo y aun más, hacía mí.

Albert Brockman: ¿Ha terminado? Voy a empezar a componer mi sinfonía, y no me gusta que me miren mientras lo hago.

Odio encarnado (forma masculina): Eso no será posible, porque tengo que ver tu progreso, ¡ASÍ QUE TRABAJA!

Casi de manera instantánea Albert creo bastantes canciones inspiradas en el odio y la locura, pero con muy buena recepción volviéndolo un icono para la música actual. Se le ve a este poni cantando en un gran escenario las siguientes canciones: _Worlds on fire- Música de fondo de The butterfly effect; Dead letter circus- Tremors; The call of Ktulu- Metallica (pero se le añade letra)._

**NOTA DEL AUTOR: Estas canciones yo no las compuse, sin embargo forman parte de esta historia en donde el supuesto autor es Albert Brockman. Las canciones las pueden descargar por tiendas de música en línea, o directamente de Youtube.**

Rápidamente se hace rico y famoso, pero en el fondo Albert se sentía solo y vacio, y frustrado ya que a pesar de la fama y fortuna, él no se sentía realizado como compositor, que no era un artista de verdad. Eso sin contar que extrañaba mucho a su hermana.

Pasamos a otra escena y se nos muestra más del pasado de Sawing. Aquí se nos muestra en el hospital, luego de despertar de tan tremendo golpe en la cabeza que le proporcionó su padre:

Enfermera: ¡DOCTOR, YA DESPERTO!

Doctor: ¿Enserio? Déjenmelo ver.

Sawing Blomer: ¿Qué pasó? ¡¿Y mi mamá y mi papá?! ¡¿Dónde están?!

Doctor: Enfermera. Necesito que se vaya por un helado para el pequeño, por favor.

Enfermera: Si doctor.

Doctor: Mira pequeño… (Suspiro)… tu mamá fue encontrada muerta en la sala de tu casa. Y de tu padre, nada. Al parecer él fue el culpable de este asesinato y lo están buscando la justicia.

Sawing Blomer: No. ¡No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no mi madre no puede estar muerta! ¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! ¡MAMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAÁ! ¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! ¡MAMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAÁ! ¡MAMÁ VUELVE, VUELVE POR FAVOR!

Sawing se desplomó a llorar, mientras el doctor trataba de calmarlo. Lo siguiente que se muestra es al pequeño Sawing empacando sus cosas para llevarlo a su nuevo hogar, un orfanato. Cuando llega ahí se ve que es un basurero triste. Cuando conoció a los demás niños fueron muy hostiles con él. Un grupo de unicornios adolecentes intentaron golpearlo y humillarlo, pero fue defendido por otro poni adolecente, un poni de tierra con traje de aikido. Ese poni se presentó ante él:

Yokonata Dragon: ¿Cómo te llamas niño?

Sawing Blomer: Sawing… Blomer. ¿Y tú?

Yokonata Dragon: Mi nombre es Yokonata. Yokonata Dragon.

Así se termina este recuerdo de la infancia de Sawing. Pasamos a la situación de Albert, en que está sentado en su sillón de inspiración, en posición fetal siendo regañado por el Odio Encarnado, solo que ésta vez, éste ente tiene una faceta algo diferente. Ahora, era un fantasma de color negro pero con la cabeza de color blanco, y de la misma forma tienen ese color sus manos. Su voz estaba cambiada, ya que era una versión distorsionada de la voz de Withney, su hermana:

Odio encarnado (forma original): ¿Por qué no trabajas? Anda fracasado, compón una canción y cántala.

Albert Brockman: Ya no quiero, ya no quiero. Tú solo haces que me sienta terrible al crear mi música. Lo que llegué amar una vez, ahora lo detesto, ¡TE ODIO! ¡TE ODIO MAESTRO!. Mi hermana no tuvo la culpa de mi maldita codicia, ¡MOUNTRUO ENFERMO! ¡ERES UN MISERABLE ASQUEROSO!

Odio encarnado: ¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA! Así me gusta, siente ese odio, siéntelo. Ahora solo lo tienes que enfocar en tus melodías demenciales mi amigo "artista".

Albert Brockman: Ojala no te hubiera conocido, ¡PREFIERO LA MUERTE!

Odio encarnado: entonces anda, suicídate.

Albert harto de esta situación, se fue a la bañera, la lleno de agua, y se ahogó, sin darse cuenta que su verdadero tormento vendría después de su muerte.

Pasando a otro recuerdo de Sawing Blomer, vemos como tiene una conversación con Yokonata Dragon:

Sawing Blomer: ¿Por qué me salvaste?

Yokonata Dragon: Porque era lo correcto. Ayudar, está en mi naturaleza. Además, tú me recuerdas a mi hermano menor.

Sawing Blomer: ¿Y dónde está?

Yokonata Dragon: Él falleció hace tres años de tuberculosis. Y como vez, rezo por su alma cada vez que vengo aquí. La foto que estás viendo ahora es la de mi hermano.

Sawing Blomer: Ah, como lo siento, yo no quería lastimarte, no sabía.

Yokonata Dragon: No te preocupes, pasó hace mucho. Dime, supongo que quieres sentirte mejor contigo mismo, ¿o no?

Sawing Blomer: Si, por supuesto que sí.

Yokonata Dragon: ¿Quieres aprender artes marciales? No es violencia, es un método para encontrarte a ti mismo y tener paz interior.

Sawing Blomer: Ehm, pues sí, sí quiero.

Así termina este recuerdo de Sawing, así que regresemos hasta la casa de Albert. Él se encuentra en medio de la misma oscuridad que tenía en su primer sueño con el Odio encarnado, sólo que esta vez había otros ponis, además de otras criaturas como elfos, faunos, ninfas, simios, etc. Albert preguntó que estaba pasando, en donde estaba. Ellos le respondieron que es el interior del odio encarnado y que ahora Albert era un alma más, cosechada por este ente, que Albert era un alma errante atrapada en el tiempo y el espacio, nutriendo a este dios de la locura y el odio. Le explicaron que el elixir del sueño eterno, era un elixir de la mortalidad, que este dios había creado la fórmula para hacer mortales a los inmortales y matar aquellos que sean mortales, sellando un trato con su víctima que era para toda la eternidad, en donde la víctima le da de beber este elixir al ser amado más cercano, matándolo en un sueño eterno.

El único detalle es que Withney despierta de ese sueño eterno al oír a su hermano en problemas, desde el interior del Odio encarnado hasta el hospital. Esto causa una falla en el contrato, provocando que Albert y el resto de almas encerradas salieran libres de este dios menor, rompiendo la cadena de hechizos que lleva desde los comienzos de la historia. Así, Albert revive y sale de la bañera agitado. Así termina este capítulo.


	3. La vida de Sawing

NATZEMBUL

**Capítulo tres: La vida de Sawing.**

Pasando a otro recuerdo de Sawing Blomer, vemos como tiene una conversación con Yokonata Dragon:

Sawing Blomer: ¿Por qué me salvaste?

Yokonata Dragon: Porque era lo correcto. Ayudar, está en mi naturaleza. Además, tú me recuerdas a mi hermano menor.

Sawing Blomer: ¿Y dónde está?

Yokonata Dragon: Él falleció hace tres años de tuberculosis. Y como vez, rezo por su alma cada vez que vengo aquí. La foto que estás viendo ahora es la de mi hermano.

Sawing Blomer: Ah, como lo siento, yo no quería lastimarte, no sabía.

Yokonata Dragon: No te preocupes, pasó hace mucho. Dime, supongo que quieres sentirte mejor contigo mismo, ¿o no?

Sawing Blomer: Si, por supuesto que sí.

Yokonata Dragon: ¿Quieres aprender artes marciales? No es violencia, es un método para encontrarte a ti mismo y tener paz interior.

Sawing Blomer: Ehm, pues sí, sí quiero.

Así empieza un circuito de entrenamiento para nuestro poni protagonista. Para darse una idea dejo el link del posible entrenamiento para Sawing: Es el entrenamiento de Jean Cloude Van Damme en Bloodsport.

watch?v=_J1VvoHezjI

Yokonata y Sawing van a un torneo al reino de los simios en donde Yokonata pierde la final y muere en manos del babuino llamado Rocksputalay.

Sawing busca quien lo entrene para retar a Rocksputalay pero no tiene éxito y lo echan de varios gimnasios de Muay Thai, por lo menos hasta que Sawing se encuentra con un macaco llamado Kuetuo quien lo entrena en Muay Thai y así se lanza el reto para competir contra el babuino. Este circuito de entrenamiento se parece al de la película de Kickboxer. Como el del siguiente link:

watch?v=wNyJNHa9Yso

Nuestro poni pelea contra el babuino y este le deja unas marcas muy profundas en el ojo izquierdo, pero Sawing gana y además obtiene su cutiemark. La pelea hace referencia a la pelea final de la película _KICKBOXER, _les dejo el link para que vean la pelea: watch?v=xs0vCPWXbe0

Sawing sigue entrenando con el macaco unos años más, hasta que regresa a Equestria y se muda a un pequeño apartamento arriba de un viejo salón de fiestas abandonado, en la ciudad de Natzembul. Pronto compró el edificio y así lo redecoró y cambió cosas de él para convertirlo en un gimnasio de MMA.

Volvemos al presente donde Sawing entrena a un montón de chicos. Mientras, en el momento que publican el periódico de la ciudad de Natzembul, se anuncia la derrota de Nightmare Moon y el resurgimiento de los elementos de la armonía. Así termina este capítulo.


	4. Pasados nebulosos

**NATZEMBUL**

**Capítulo cuatro: Pasados nebulosos.**

Albert Brockman va a su casa, a mirar un álbum de fotografías, y en una de esas fotos le hace recordar un evento de su infancia. Albert tenía 7 años, el día de su cumpleaños y el de su hermana Withney. Sus padres al parecer decoraron más por el motivo del cumpleaños de su hermana. Cuando llegaron los amigos de Withney se dispusieron a jugar con ella ignorando por completo a Albert y sus padres tomaron una fotografía de cumpleaños, pero sin él.

Cambiamos de situación y observamos a Norvert Camus leyendo en la biblioteca, investigando en su árbol genealógico, para saber de dónde viene y quiénes son sus padres, y saber si están vivos. Encuentra un libro que explica todos los integrantes de la familia Camus, incluyendo el más reciente, a Duglas Camus, posible padre de Norvert Camus.

Albert ve otra foto y esta vez es en el jardín de niños de la ciudad de Natzembul. En ese colegio Albert era sujeto de burla de sus compañeros, porque su pene era muy visible ya que era enorme, provocando que este poni se volviera tímido y retraído, además de que nadie quería juntarse con él ni siquiera su hermana. El recuerdo acaba cuando Albert saca otra fotografía de su álbum.

Pasando a otra cosa, se le observa a Norvert yendo a la hemeroteca a investigar sobre Duglas Camus. Ahí, encuentra a una señorita con lentes muy atractiva, que al parecer era la que atendía el lugar:

Hemeroteca ría (poni terrestre de color beige): ¿Hola como está, en que le puedo servir mi apuesto caballero?

Norvert Camus: ¡Oh! Simplemente vengo a buscar información sobre Duglas Camus, preciosa.

Hemeroteca ría (melena color blanco con franjas rojas): Mire, usted vaya al pasillo 3 ya que se encuentra con la letra C, a lo mejor encuentra la palabra Camus. Pero si no encuentra dicha información, te puedo ayudar mi apuesto caballero.

Cuando fue al pasillo 3 encontró el nombre de Duglas Camus, y cuando estaba indagando sobre él, halló cosas que le sorprendieron. Descubrió que eran un súper genio, un visionario y un futurista:

Norvert Camus: ¡NO PUEDE SER! Mi padre fue el responsable de crear la teoría de cuerdas y de la existencia de mundos paralelos. Hasta hay planos de cómo construir una máquina que desgarre la tela del espacio-tiempo, creando un agujero de gusano que nos puede llevar a un universo paralelo o viajar por el tiempo. Pero hay más, Duglas se adelantó a su época ya que inventó nuevos aparatos para aprovechar las recientemente descubiertas, energías renovables. Eso no es todo. De hecho, revolucionó la ingeniería, haciendo una estructura muy detallada y muy específica de una ciudad sofisticada y a la vanguardia con la tecnología del futuro. Como por ejemplo, autos que se manejan con rieles de energía erétrica, casas hechas con papel (pero modificado para que sea indestructible ante al agua u otro material), una central controladora del clima utilizando un rayo cósmico provocando un cambio en la temperatura de nuestro planeta. Estás loco padre, estás bien loco. ¿Además ganaste el premio nobel de física? No puede ser.

Pasamos a otra cosa. A un recuerdo de Albert Brockman. Aquí observamos que compone su primera canción:

Albert Brockman: ¡GENIAL! Ya compuse mi primera canción. Se va a llamar Someday watch?v=e5QEAI_O2IA

Cuando finalmente presenta su canción ante un público compuesto por ponis y simios, estos lo abuchean. Después sus padres lo sermonean muy fuerte, comparando sus pocos logros con los suyos propios y los de su hermana.

En la universidad, Norvert se entrevista con varios profesores, trabajadores y alumnos de la institución:

Norvert: Oye, ¿Qué sabes tanto de Duglas Camus?

Profesor uno: No mucho, solo que él planteo la teoría de cómo pudo surgir el universo.

Norvert: ¿En qué consiste esa teoría? No he oído sobre ella.

Profesor uno: Él teoriza que surgió a partir de unas explosiones hechas por todos los confines del universo, pero no queda muy en claro el origen de esas explosiones. Duglas hace la hipótesis de que son explosiones novas.

Norvert: De acuerdo. Aunque lo más importante es saber sobre la vida personal de este científico.

Profesor uno: No sé Norvert, no tengo información de la vida personal de Duglas.

Norvert: Bien, pero iré a preguntarles a otros.

Después va con un estudiante a preguntarle sobre Duglas Camus:

Norvert: Oye tú, ¿Qué tanto sabes de Duglas Camus?

Estudiante uno: Sólo sé que el formuló la teoría recursos sustentables. Una teoría económica que abastecería a todas las criaturas de este mundo, terminando el hambre y las demás necesidades sin los grandes capitales con que hoy contamos.

Norvert: ¿Sabes algo de su vida personal?

Estudiante uno: No.

Norvert entrevistó a más maestros, alumnos y trabajadores de la universidad, y aunque él sentía que no era suficiente información, Norvert se percataba que allí le ocultaban algo, algo que ellos no querían que el Pegaso de color blanco se enterara.

Para terminar este capítulo, mostramos una secuencia en fotos de la vida de Albert durante su niñez y juventud, creciendo solitariamente pero constante en su pasión con la música:

1.- Albert siendo ridiculizado por sus compañeros de clase por tener un pene grande.

2.- Albert practicando música, pero inmediatamente después es perseguido por animales pequeños (ardillas, ratones, conejos, gatos, aves pequeñas, etc.) pero furiosos.

3.- Albert tratando de recuperar su guitarra a manos de unos brabucones.

4.- Albert siendo corregido y regañado por su maestro de música.

5.- Albert siendo convertido en planta por un hechizo de su hermana.

6.- Albert teniendo su primer concierto exitoso como compositor de música clásica.

7.- Albert teniendo éxito en su primer concierto de rock and roll.


	5. La vida de Norvert

NATZEMBUL

**Capítulo cinco: La vida de Norvert.**

Norvert presiona a uno de los maestros para que le diga la verdad sobre Duglas Camus. Al final este profesor accede y le cuenta el oscuro secreto detrás de Duglas Camus que juró guardar para que nunca se enterara nuestro poni protagonista, más que nada para protegerlo. La verdad era sobre la locura de Duglas y de cómo fue capaz de asesinar a su esposa y de cómo abandonó a Norvert siendo un recién nacido en el basurero de la ciudad, y hasta le dijo donde le estaba la tumba de su madre. En seguida Norvert se dirige volando hacia allá.

En el camino Norvert va teniendo una reminiscencia y recuerda el momento cuando era un niño. Un niño muy pobre, tan pobre que tenía que vivir de la basura, ya que vivía en una casa hecha de láminas y cartón, madera podrida y de otros desechos. Norvert vivía en un basurero con una madre adoptiva orangután. Nos muestra como la madre orangután le da de comer a Norvert mientras ella le cuenta como le fue su día en su trabajo de una forma muy alegre, y a cambio Norvert también le cuenta como le fue en su día.

La remembranza finaliza y Norvert arriba al panteón de la ciudad. Mientras él busca la tumba de su mamá Norvert tiene otra rememoración, y se nos muestra al poni de melena morada durante su infancia mientras crea su primer invento, utilizando diferentes elementos de la basura para pasar después a la escena de cómo Norvert hace unos cálculos muy avanzados para su edad en una pizarra que halló en el desperdicio, luego lo vemos en la biblioteca devorando libros en un solo día (llegaba a leer hasta 3000) además de que practicaba esgrima en el basurero (utilizando a veces, pedazos de fierro o madera como florete), practicaba ballet y un poco de golf usando el basurero como campo. Básicamente Norvert era y sigue siendo alguien muy brillante.

Norvert Camus por fin encuentra la tumba de su madre biológica: "En memoria de Aylinn Wellinton" dando a entender que pusieron su apellido de soltera por respeto a la difunta. Le viene otra remembranza y vemos una escena de cómo la madre orangután agoniza en su cama en medio de una tormenta, y al final nos muestra como fallece. Termina la memoria y luego va a buscar la tumba de su madre adoptiva.

En el proceso Norvert tiene otro recuerdo, y vemos como él alude con tristeza a su mamá, solo que esta vez participa en una feria científica que se celebra cada año. Los jueces ven su trabajo y se maravillan dándole el premio del primer lugar y luego le ofrecen una beca para seguir estudiando hasta concluir los estudios superiores. De esta manera Norvert sigue ganando millones vendiendo sus inventos, además de destacar académicamente en la escuela incluyendo la universidad y así, pronto se convertiría en un empresario muy poderoso. Al final encuentra de su madre orangután, además de un recuerdo más. Recuerdo cuando conoce a Leslie Raw en la universidad, compartiendo un cuarto con una litera de dos camas.

Norvert al fin va a otro destino esperado. Al hospital psiquiátrico de Natzembul. Así es como acaba este capítulo.


	6. Cabos sueltos

**NATZEMBUL**

**Capítulo seis: Cabos sueltos.**

Norvert está al frente del hospital psiquiátrico y vemos como entra, y lo recorre para preguntar en la recepción, le preguntan si es familiar respondiendo que sí, que es su hijo. Luego le programan una cita en 15 minutos. Norvert se va a sentar a lo lejos, afuera, ve a un elfo con un traje fino de color negro y un sobrero del mismo color. Desaparece al pasar la gente.

Pasando a otro asunto, Withney observa una fotografía de ella misma en un funeral. Al recordar vemos que es el funeral de su mamá. Junto a ella está su hermano y su padre, así como otros familiares y amigos. Después ella va a su cama a dormir, pero ella se formula la idea de que Albert tuvo la culpa de la muerte de su mamá, ya que él debía cuidarla cuando ella más lo necesitaba y así, pronto forma un rencor hacía él. El padre de Withney y Albert se envicia con el alcohol y muere en un choque de auto.

Norvert entra al baño y ve como sale del retrete, un unicornio con una mirada inexpresivamente profunda, que sientes como si sintieras sus intenciones fueran palpables con esa mirada. A Norvert lo perturbó un poco, y después usar el sanitario y lavarse los cascos, salió y vio a una pequeña potra que salía del baño de yeguas. Esa potranca tenía la misma mirada que ese unicornio extraño de hace rato. Después lo llamaron para pasar a ver a su padre, Norvert entra y ve a Duglas muy nervioso. Norvert le hace una serie de preguntas en que ponen a Duglas muy serio y le cuenta lo siguiente: Duglas en sus primeros años universitarios conoció a un poni que sería su compañero de cuarto. Norvert se quedó helado al oír las descripciones que explicaba Duglas, ya que se parecían a las del unicornio extraño que acaba de ver en el baño.

Pasando a otro asunto, vemos como Withney deja de hablarle a Albert y siempre lo trataba con desprecio cada vez que ella chocaba con él. Luego Withney consigue nuevos amigos, por lo menos hasta que llega a Andru y hace que Albert y Withney se reconcilien.

Volvemos al hospital donde está Norvert visitando a su padre, petrificado por las palabras dichas por Duglas ya que describe otro evento donde Duglas conoce a la sobrina de su compañero de cuarto, que es exactamente igual a la potranca que acaba de toparse saliendo del baño. Norvert se queda frio al saber de otra anécdota de su padre relacionada con decodificar documentos secretos de la guardia real y entregarlos a un elfo de traje elegante con sombrero. Por lo menos eso pensaba Duglas hasta que lo confinaron a este hospital, pero Duglas que piensa que es para callarlo y no se sepa la verdad. Luego le cuenta el resto de la historia.

Withney descubre su pasión por las plantas, encuentra su talento especial (la botánica) y obtiene su marca. Después va a casa de su hermano, la abraza y le pide perdón por haberlo tratado tan mal.

Norvert es atacado por su padre al creer que Norvert es un impostor y un espía de parte de celestia para sacarle información, luego se lo llevan. Norvert sale del hospital y en el camino se encuentra con ese extraño elfo del otro lado de la calle. Ese elfo lo llama con su mano y Norvert va detrás de él, hasta llegan a la casa donde vivió una vez Duglas. Detrás de esa casa ve una cabaña abandonada, y dentro de esta se ve miles de dibujos y escrituras que al parecer eran invocaciones, pero en lengua desconocida. El extraño elfo empezó a explicar a Norvert sobre el significado de esos dibujos, pero nuestro Pegaso no le cree y se queda confundido, para luego que él se lance contra el elfo y le grite: _¡TÚ NO ERES REAL, TÚ NO ERES REAL, TÚ NO ERES REAL! _Hasta que el elfo muestra su verdadera cara y le explica sus verdaderas intenciones sobre Duglas, en sus varias facetas (como elfo, el unicornio y la potranca) le explicó que tenía muchos nombres, pero que aquí lo llaman Zalgo. Luego desaparece y así termina el episodio.


	7. 2 desconocidas, 2 amigas

**NATZEMBUL**

**Capítulo siete: 2 desconocidas, 2 amigas.**

Comenzamos con el final de una obra de teatro. Cuando se cerró el telón y todos los actores van a su camerino, vemos a una particular y bella poni verde claro, melena rosa con un peinado precioso y como cutiemark un par de rostros poni poco definidos, oscuros y que mostraban el gesto de felicidad y tristeza. Su nombre es Katerine Know, una de las mejores actrices de Equestria, ella se ve en el espejo y empieza a su vida cuando fue niña, vemos como es presionada por una instructora de ballet al formar cierta postura, al instante la niña cae y es regañada por dicha instructora. Katerine va a casa, pero no al encontrarse a nadie esa noche, ella se encontró con una nota que decía: _Te dejo la comida en el refrigerador, caliéntalo en el horno. Te quiere mamá. _Al momento se pone un poco triste pero aún así se come lo que le dejó su mamá… y al terminar el recuerdo cuando se oye tocar la puerta.

Cambiamos de escena, en una empresa de videojuegos llamada "Galaxy Gamer" y en uno de los cubículos vemos trabajar a una poni Pegaso de nombre Leslie Raw (tal como dice en su tarjeta), una yegua de color naranja, melena amarilla, con pecas y una marca de tres fantasmitas del Pacman en su costado. Mientras está trabajando, recuerda uno de sus eventos de su infancia. Ella recuerda el día en el que fue al optometrista a checarle la vista y como consiguió un par de lentes nuevos y de cómo se burlaban de ella por tenerlos. Sus padres la quisieron mucho, pero no era mucho consuelo ya que aún así se sentía mal por las burlas que recibía de parte de sus compañeros.

Volviendo a los camerinos, Katerine Know abre la puerta y ve que está del otro lado su novio, Norvert Camus con unas rosas… y se las regala, se abrazan y se besan en la boca. Conversan un rato y luego él se va para verse después de un restaurante. Ella regresa a tener otra remembranza, mostrando la escena de cómo ella obtiene su cutiemark en una obra de teatro de la primaria, pero sus padres no están allí. Otro recuerdo fue cuando Katerine y Leslie se conocen en un arroyo cuando eran niñas.

Aquí presentamos otra alusión de Leslie Raw sobre el día en que conoció a Katerine en el arroyo. En ese lugar platicaron y rieron, haciéndose amigas de manera casi instantánea. Sin embargo, ambas se sienten atraídas una hacia la otra ya que se sonrojan a cada rato, dando a entender que ellas quieren ser algo más que amigas, pero no lo dicen por ser rechazada por la otra y ya no quiera ser su amiga. El recuerdo termina cuando Leslie escucha el teléfono sonar, y luego lo contesta.

Katerine toma otro ensayo para una nueva producción y al terminar se va a las duchas a bañarse y empieza a recordar el día que tuvo que dejar su casa ya que sus padres que si hija es gay se enfurecieron con ella. Tuvo que estar viviendo con Leslie hasta que consiguió un departamento propio. El recuerdo finaliza cuando ella se cambia de atuendo para seguir con el ensayo.

Leslie Raw sale de trabajar y en la calle a un extraño unicornio color beige con melena negra y desmarañada con una gabardina del mismo color, con una mirada fija y profunda. Cuando se le atraviesa un camión el unicornio desaparece. Leslie se queda pasmada, luego tiene otro recuerdo al memorar como obtuvo su cutiemark. Ya que ese extraño unicornio usando su magia la introdujo en un juego de video y que si salía victoriosa de este podría salir viva, pero si perdía en el juego, perdería su vida. Ella jugó y ganó, obteniendo su marca. Después de ese extraño unicornio se fue y Leslie no lo volvió a ver, hasta ahora.

Katerine tiene una cita con Norvert, y mientras él habla de su éxito como científico y empresario, ella contempla el cielo de la noche y recuerda el día que conoció a Norvert gracias a Leslie, y ella le dijo para obtener cosas gratuitas y una beca. Norvert al instante se maravilló con Katerine y ella se aprovechó de eso para seducirlo y hacerlo suyo, ya que solo lo quiere para que Norvert auspicie las obras de teatro en que participa ella. La memoria termina cuando ella le da un beso sorpresa a Norvert, y él se sorprende y pregunta por qué, Katerine responde por el simple hecho de que lo ama (pero no es cierto) y así es como termina el episodio.


	8. Encuentros y reencuentros

**NATZEMBUL**

**Capítulo ocho: Encuentros y reencuentros.**

Iniciamos este capítulo por una escena de Andru sentado en una silla a lado de una mesa redonda con un delantal blanco. Andru está contemplando unos chistes de parte de un ventrílocuo, y Andru empieza a recordar su infancia. No olvidará el día que hizo una presentación con un ventrílocuo, pero en vez de recibir aplausos, lo abuchean. Sus papás quemaron su muñeco y le amenazaron que quemarían otros muñecos suyos si hacía más, ya que esa no era la voluntad de Am-daegar (un dios), dando a entender que Andru vivía en una casa de fanáticos religiosos.

Cambiamos de escena ya que Sawing va a organizar un torneo de artes marciales, preparando todo para que se vez en televisión dejando a cargo a Albert en la venta de boletos y a Norvert en la instalación de la transmisión, además de que dejó a cargo a Leslie en las inscripciones para los peleadores incluyendo a Sawing.

Cambiamos de escena y vemos más de la infancia de Andru en la situación que nuestro unicornio le gusta molestar al profesor con chistes muy graciosos, ya que sus compañeritos se ríen con él. Pero es siempre castigado por su maestro.

Sawing observa la lista de quién va a pelear en este torneo, y se sorprende al ver el nombre de **Peyton Blomer **ya que ese nombre, es el nombre de su padre. Y justo delante de él, está su padre, sonriendo maliciosamente diciendo: _Hola hijo_.

Sawing y Peyton discutieron un rato. Luego Sawing se fue frustrado. Después llega la noche y empieza el torneo comenzando con un Pegaso bastante extraño, cuyo nombre es Yard Tiger, que se enfrentaba a un oso, derrotándolo fácilmente.

**Nota del Autor: Esto es una representación de dicha pelea, pero ambientada en un mundo humano. Hagan el esfuerzo de imaginarse que es una pelea entre un poni contra un oso. watch?v=-xBkZUHmwew**

Cambiamos de escena y observamos a Andru en uno de sus trances, y sus padres creen que están poseídos. Pero Andru está siendo conectado con un ser bastante peligroso y poderoso, de nombre **Magistri****Militum**, un príncipe alicornio.

Este príncipe le explicó su historia:

Andru: ¿Quién eres?

Magistri Militum: Soy el amo de la demencia, soy el sultán de la magia caótica, soy el príncipe que tocará la trompeta del apocalipsis. ¡SOY MEGISTRI MILITUM!

Andru: Así que tú eres el que provocaba los malestares que tenía, ¿no?

Magistri Militum: Efectivamente mi joven poni, pero lo hice para hablar contigo. Quiero explicarte mis motivos.

Andru: Empieza a explicar.

Magistri Militum: Yo alguna vez fui un príncipe que reinaba junto a la princesa Luna y con la Princesa Celestia. Yo era el encargado de fertilizar la tierra y del clima en general, mientras ellas se encargaban de traer el día y la noche.

Andru: ¡¿QUÉ?! Nunca había escuchado hablar sobre ti.

Magistri Militum: Es porque no me incluyeron en la historia de Equestria debido a que yo era tan peligroso que decir mi nombre estaba prohibido. Ellas se dieron cuenta que yo causaba problemas ya que alguna creí en las palabras de mi ex maestro Zalgo, y me le uní para obscurecer la tierra y reinarla para siempre.

Andru: ¿Y qué tengo que ver yo?

Magistri Militum: Tú, eres mi actual reencarnación, ya que cuando me vencieron las princesas del sol y la luna, mi cuerpo fue destruido y mi alma reencarnará para toda la eternidad hasta que haya cumplido con mi condena.

Derrepente Andru emite una luz desde su cuerno y después por todo su cuerpo, sus ojos en blanco (una transformación parecida a la de Twilight cuando fue puesta a prueba para entrar a la academis de unicornios superdotados) y luego una ligera explosión. Después Andru desciende lentamente y da a relucir su cutiemark (el símbolo de Shiva) y el recuerdo termina con Andru riéndose de los chistes del ventrílocuo. Así termina el episodio.


	9. Resolviendo problemas personales

**NATZEMBUL**

**Capítulo nueve: Resolviendo problemas personales.**

Siguen los combates dentro del gimnasio de Sawing. Esta vez le toca de Sawing participar en contra de un dragón adolecente verde (parecido al de MLP; Donde Spike investiga de donde viene) y la pelea es parecida a la de Boyka contra John Dupont, y obviamente Sawing gana la pelea. _Link para ver la pelea de Boyka contra John Dupont: watch?v=EUPMIBxY7ek_

El siguiente combate es Peyton Blomer contra Han-sei (un Pegaso de la familia del dragón) y además, esta pelea se parece a la de Corea del Norte contra Colombia (de la película "Invicto 3") y ya intuirán como es el resultado. _Link para ver la pelea: watch?v=AP3f-f0q4Go_

Peyton va a su casa y empieza a mirar un álbum de fotografías. Él ve una foto muy peculiar y comienza a recordar su infancia durante un evento en el cual había una disputa en la calle, provocada por las dos familias poni más antigua y poderosa de Equestria (la familia de tigre y del dragón) en que acabó en muchos destrozos en las calles del la ciudad de Natzembul.

Finalmente llega el día en donde la final del torneo de peleadores se hizo presente; Peyton contra Sawing. **Nota del autor: Esta pelea se basa entre Boyka VS Dolor en el filme Invicto 3. Les dejo el enlace para ver la pelea: watch?v=UmOZRugYGOo**

Empieza la pelea y mientras se desarrolla, Peyton tiene otra remembranza. Estos recuerdos muestran el pasado de este poni, como la vez en que conoció a Yan-Hin, el amor de su vida.

Siguen con la pelea y los recuerdos de Peyton se hacen presentables. Esta vez piensa en la ocasión en que Magic Dragon y Yan-hin tienen un romance en secreto, a pesar de que ellos pertenezcan a las dos familias rivales.

Aparece otro recuerdo cuando escapan y se cambian de nombres, Yan-Hin (Sophie Blomer) y Magic Dragon (Peyton Blomer) y viven aparentemente felices, hasta que nació Sawing, y esperando Peyton, que Sawing fuese un unicornio y no un poni terrestre. De ahí Peyton se hunde en el alcoholismo y descuida a su familia.

Peyton pierde la pelea. Luego va al hospital y se pone a llorar y a tomar la convicción de recuperar a su hijo. Así termina el episodio.


	10. Dirigiendo tu enojo

**NATZEMBUL**

**Capítulo diez: Dirigiendo tu enojo.**

Comenzamos en la primaria del norte de Natzembul, un potro llamdo Dilan Tiger (poni de tierra color blanco con melena negra, sin cutiemark) busca un salón de clases y se pierde ya que es nuevo. Luego otro potro le quiere ayudar, sin embargo es una trampa ya que lo presentaron con el líder de la banda de los brabucones (Jeff Fire) y este poni reta a pelear a Dilan.

Jeff le explica el asunto, la pelea es como un ritual de iniciación. Si vence, pasa la prueba y lo dejan en paz, pero sino, se le cobrará una factura extra por asistir a la escuela. Jeff y Dilan pelean, como resultado Dilan es derrotado y humillado. Después Dilan va al baño a llorar. **Nota del autor: Esta pelea hace referencia a una que sale en la película **_**Rendirse Jamás**_** cuya trama es retomada por el autor para darle un toque poni. Enlace de la dichosa pelea aquí: watch?v=6bpa0XuHXNc**

A Dilan lo empiezan a molestar y a quitarle su dinero. Un día escapa, pero Jeff manda a sus amigos para perseguirlo y lastimarlo, para después quitarle sus pertenencias. Cuando Dilan es acorralado llega un potro para defenderlo, un Pegaso de color rojo y melena azul fuerte llamado Derek Flying. Este Pegaso vence fácilmente a los amigos de Jeff, mientras Dilan se sorprende al verlo pelear.

Cuando los asistentes de Jeff se van, Dilan le pregunta su nombre y como sabe pelear así. Derek le responde esas preguntas y lo lleva con su maestro, el cual sino han adivinado, es Sawing Blomer. Cuando llegan Dilan y Derek convencen a Sawing de entrenarlo. **Nota del autor: El circuito de entrenamiento está basado en la película **_**Rendirse Jamás **_**y el cual presentamos su link para ver este entrenamiento: watch?v=7OcS3R61G5s **Durante ese proceso, Dilan y Derek forman una amistad.

Un día después del entrenamiento, Dilan contó su historia y como acabó siendo huérfano ya que este chico es adoptado:

Derek Flying: ¿Cómo llegaste a esta ciudad?

Dilan Tiger: Me adoptaron una pareja de ponis, una yegua Pegaso y un semental unicornio. Ellos ya tenían una hija, una unicornio de nombre Sunday Saturn. Yo vivía en un orfanato en la ciudad de Ponyhattan.

Derek Flying: Si no te molesta, ¿cómo quedaste huérfano?

Dilan Tiger: No me molesta mucho. Yo fui protagonista en un cortometraje bastante vergonzoso que se puede ver en internet, y después de eso ya no soy el mismo. Era como tú antes de hacer ese video, muy carismático y extrovertido, pero ahora veo la vida de otra manera. Mis padres se suicidaron ya que su pequeño proyecto conmigo no pasara a la siguiente ronda y ganar un concurso del mejor cortometraje en un festival de cine independiente.

Derek Flying: Así que ustedes vivían en Ponyhattan, ¿no?

Dilan Tiger: Sí.

Ahora vemos el progreso de Dilan como peleador, y como empieza a relacionarse mejor con Sawing Blomer. **Nota del autor: El circuito de entrenamiento está basado en la película **_**Rendirse Jamás **_**y el cual presentamos su link para ver este entrenamiento: watch?v=YnPLco6eoak**

Luego vemos como los sirvientes o amigos de Jeff Fire, intentan lastimar a Dilan para quitarle su dinero, pero Dilan se pudo defender fácilmente. Sin embargo, le rompen unas costillas y a consecuencia de esto le es difícil caminar. Jeff se entera y va con el para una revancha. **Nota del autor: Esta pelea está basada en la película NEVER BACK DAWN cuyo enlace pegaré aquí: watch?v=2qrUQaHzGgM **

Dilan gana al poni blanco de melena amarilla, en donde se graba la pelea y vemos a Derek gritando de emoción para luego cohibirse diciendo: _perdón_. De esta manera, Jeff Fire pierde su influencia y poder sobre los demás. Unos días después vemos a Sawing empacar y cerrando su gimnacio, para luego toparse con Dilan y Derek confundidos. Ellos preguntan qué pasa, y Sawing les responde que el cierre es temporal y que lo volverá a abrir en unos meses ya que va a ir al Reino Simio a entrenar Kung fu. Al final Dilan muestra su más reciente marca en su costado (una cabeza de tigre envuelta en llamas), Sawing consternado dijó que era la marca de la familia del tigre dándole una breve explicación de las dos familias rivales de Equiestria, dándole una bienvenida a la familia.

Después de eso Sawing se va y vemos a estos ponis paseando por el parque, pero se topan con el unicornio Jeff. Este poni se disculpa por los problemas que causó, y les pide su amistad. Al principio dudan, pero igual lo aceptan. Ellos decidieron formar un equipo para ayudar a todas las criaturas con su poder y habilidades combinadas, decidieron llamarse los STREET SONS o en español, LOS HIJOS DE LA CALLE, ya que ellos fueron mayormente educados por la calle. Así termina este episodio.


	11. Una nueva experiencia, Kung Fu

**NATZEMBUL**

**Capítulo once: Una nueva experiencia, Kung Fu.**

Comenzamos con Sawing cerrando su gimnasio, y tomando un vuelo de Pegasos hasta el Reino de los simios, y de ahí recorre un pueblo hasta llegar a las montañas donde está un templo, un templo budista en donde encuentra a muchos monos, simios shaoling que entrenan.

Sawing va con el sacerdote en jefe y pide que sea entrenado, pero antes tiene que pasar una prueba y la prueba es pelear contra uno de los mejores peleadores de Kung Fu; El Guerrero Enmascarado. Mientras se preparan para pelear. **Nota del autor: Esta pelea se basa en el combate entre Bruce Lee contra Mark Dacascos, cuyo link pegaré aquí: watch?v=wR3SjajK0gE&list=PLjOVhf8Lgsnk4-kJpRJRjimMCWMHqTo1f&index=23 **

Cuando acaba la pelea, El Guerrero Enmascarado obtiene la victoria. El sacerdote líder designa al Guerrero Enmascarado para que entrene a Sawing en Kung Fu. **Nota del autor: El entrenamiento se basa en el que tuvo Jackie Chan al aprender Kung Fu: watch?v=9X0QvW2XQWw&list=PLjOVhf8Lgsnk4-kJpRJRjimMCWMHqTo1f&index=3**

Termina el entrenamiento de Sawing, se despide del Guerrero Enmascarado y del resto de monjes. Así que el poni terrestre los deja y regresa a Natzembul.


	12. Otro reencuentro

**NATZEMBUL**

**Capítulo doce: Otro reencuentro.**

Cuando Sawing recién regresa del país de los simios es recibido por sus amigos.

Norvert Camus: ¡Sawing, bienvenido!

Albert Brockman: Qué bueno que regresaste.

Sawing Blomer: Gracias amigos, creí que nunca vendrían.

Leslie Raw: ¿Qué aprendiste allá?

Sawing Blomer: Muchas cosas nuevas, pero mejor se las cuento en un restaurante que tengo mucha hambre.

Leslie Raw: Si tienes razón.

Withney Brockman: ¡HOLAAA SAWIIING!

De inmediato ésta poni tacleo a nuestro peleador, dándole un fuerte abrazo.

Sawing Blomer: Auch, también me gusta volver a verte, supongo.

Withney Brockman: ¡Ay, lo siento! Ejej no quería arrollarte.

Sawing Blomer: No hay problema, pero quiero ir a cenar ya que no comí algo en el transporte.

Norvert Camus: Pues vamos.

Antes de irse, Sawing se da cuenta que entre la multitud estaba el guerrero enmascarado, sin embargo desaparece al pasar la gente.

Después de cenar y de una noche de sueño, Sawing se levanta a la hora habitual, a las seis de la mañana para seguir su rutina: Se lava la cara, empieza a hacer calentamiento, va a correr con sus alumnos, termina de entrenar con ellos. Pero antes de cerrar el gimnasio, se da cuenta que enfrente del otro lado de la calle, lo observa el guerrero enmascarado.

Sawing Blomer: No puede ser, es él. ¡OIGA NO QUIERE PASAR CONMIGO Y EXPLICARNE LO QUE ESTÁ PASANDO!

Desafortunadamente el poni color café oscuro no oye una respuesta, luego pasa un camión por sobre la calle tapando por un instante al guerrero enmascarado. Después de eso, este personaje desaparece y deja a Sawing confundido.

Sawing Blomer: _¿Por qué habrá venido hasta acá? _(dijo en su mente)

Al día siguiente, cuando va por la calle ve un cartel. Sawing se detiene a leerlo y se sorprende mucho ya que hay una noticia inusual.

Sawing Blomer: No puede ser, el guerrero enmascarado se estará enfrentando a toros y minotauros en un rodeo. Eso tendré que verlo.

Este poni fue a verlo y en efecto era el guerrero enmascarado. Vio como el guerrero enmascarado vence a los toros y minotauros. Después Sawing le pregunta del porque está aquí, respondiendo que quería ver su progreso después de entrenar con él.

Luego nuestro peleador va por la calle caminando y de repente lo pica un mosquito. En una semana desarrolla la enfermedad de la malaria, por lo que el doctor le dice que debe guardar cama pero dentro del hospital para hacerle unos estudios. Al final se los hacen y Sawing se recuesta en la cama del hospital, pero escapa y se lleva su suéter con la capucha puesta. El se dispone a correr y luego regresar al hospital sin que nadie se dé cuenta, y a lo lejos escucha el grito de una chica y unos ladridos. Al verla se percató que era una unicornio de color azul y melena azul con franjas blancas. Ella está siendo perseguida por lobos hambrientos.

Lobos: ¿Creíste que escaparías de nosotros charlatana?

Trixie Lulamoon: No era mi intención aburrirlos, yo solo hice unos cuantos trucos de magia.

Lobos: No hay excusa, ahora nos vengaremos por lo que nos hiciste.

Trixie Lulamoon: No por favor, ¡AAAAAAAAAAAH!

Cuando estuvo a punto de ser comida, fue salvada por Sawing golpeando y sometiendo a la jauría de lobos, causando que ellos huyeran del lugar. Trixie nota que un poni encapuchado la salvó de esos lobos y lo sigue a todo galope ya que este se fue, y cuando llegan al hospital lo regañan por haberse salido.

Doctor: ¡No puede ser Sawing! Salirte en ese estado… pudiste haber muerto.

Sawing Blomer: No es para tanto, solo salí a correr, estaba aburrido.

Trixie Lulamoon: ¿Sawing? ¿Tú te llamas Sawing?

Sawing Blomer: Sí, yo soy Sawing Blomer, ¿y qué con eso?

Trixie Lulamoon: ¿No me recuerdas? Soy Trixie, Trixie Lulamoon.

Sawing Blomer: Esto es imposible. No te reconocí.

Doctor: ¿Ya se conocían?

Sawing Blomer: Sí Doctor, yo la conocí cuando era un potrillo.

Doctor: Como sea, tienes malaria. Debes descansar.

Trixie Lulamoon: Si quiere lo cuido para que no se salga.

Doctor: ¿Harías eso? Tenemos enfermeras.

Trixie Lulamoon: Sí, lo haría.

Así que esta yegua cuida toda la noche a nuestro peleador. En eso empiezan a hablar de sus vidas después de mucho tiempo de no verse. Ella le explica que no es una buena maga, y Sawing le propone entrenar con él para que sea una buena maga. Ella lo duda en un principio, pero después acepta. Así termina este episodio.


	13. Hallando nuevos sentimientos

NATZEMBUL

**Capítulo trece: Hallando nuevos sentimientos.**

Iniciamos este episodio dentro de la casa de Sawing, en una habitación para huéspedes donde encontramos a Trixie durmiendo plácidamente, pero es despertada bruscamente como agua dentro de un balde.

Trixie Lulamoon: Sawing, ¿por qué me echaste agua en la cara?

Sawing Blomer: Porque ya es hora, no podemos perder más tiempo.

Estos dos ponis salen a correr. Por las calles y luego por los pastizales del campo a las afueras de la ciudad. Trixie se detiene a descansar cerca de un árbol cercano por donde pasaban.

Sawing Blomer: ¿Por qué te detienes?

Trixie Lulamoon: No, ya no quiero seguir, estoy cansada.

Sawing Blomer: No debes detenerte, ¿o qué, no quieres ser la mejor maga de Equestria?

Trixie Lulamoon: Si quiero, pero…

Sawing Blomer: ¡Pero nada! Ahorita mismo le sigues.

Trixie Lulamoon: Tienes razón, no me puedo rendir fácilmente.

De esta manera, siguieron corriendo hasta llegar de vuelta al gimnasio de Sawing. Inmediatamente después nuestro poni terrenal obliga a la unicornio a hacer ejercicio, practicando en un costal de agua y luego la hace subir por una cuerda gruesa. Después la hace saltar sobre un cubo de metal y saltar para abajo. Por último Trixie hace diez sentadillas. Llegó la hora de desayunar y la unicornio azul se siente feliz ya que no comió nada en la mañana muy temprano.

Trixie Lulamoon: ¡SI! Al fin, me muero de hambre. ¿Qué vamos a comer?

Sawing Blomer: Avena, plátano y manzana.

Trixie Lulamoon: ¡¿QUÉ?! Eres muy aburrido.

Sawing Blomer: No me importa si soy aburrido, recuerda, mente sana en cuerpo sano.

Después de desayunar, Andru Brockman llega y le dice a Trixie de qué el será su mentón de magia, cuya decisión fue respaldada por Sawing y así, incrementar tu conocimiento en trucos mágicos y en el uso adecuado de la magia, controlando su poder.

Andru Brockman: Bien Trixie, vamos afuera.

Trixie Lulamoon: ¡¿Por qué?!

Andru Brockman: Para no dañar el interior del gimnasio.

Trixie Lulamoon: ¡Ah sí!

Cuando empiezan, Andru le hace una pregunta sobre las habilidades mágicas que Trixie tiene, como una especie de diagnóstico.

Andru Brockman: ¿Puedes aparecer una rosa?

Trixie Lulamoon: Claro que sí.

Andru Brockman: ¿Ahora, puedes aparecer otra rosa, pero de color diferente?

Trixie Lulamoon: Sí, claro que puedo… ¿lo ves?

Andru Brockman: Bueno, ahora quiero que aparezcas una rosa de multicolores, de todos los colores que conozcas.

Trixie le costó mucho trabajo hacer una rosa multicolor, ya que hacía muchos intentos al combinar los colores con la rosa.

Trixie Lulamoon: Costó mucho trabajo pero al fin lo conseguí.

Andru Brockman: Muy bien Trixie, ahora aparece una rosa de color cármaca.

Trixie Lulamoon: ¿Qué es eso?

Andru Brockman: Es un color de la múltiple gama de pigmentos existentes en este mundo.

Así que la yegua de melena de franjas blancas y azules, intentó aparecer una rosa de color cármaca pero sin tener resultados propicios ya que Andru le indicaba que no era el color cármaca. Al final Trixie se rindió y admitió que no conocía el color cármaca. Andru le contó que no existía tal color, que era inventado para probar su resistencia y su perseverancia, indicándole también que el entrenamiento por el día de hoy ha terminado, esperándola mañana para una nueva lección de magia.

Después del entrenamiento de Andru, llega de manera casi inmediata, Norvert Camus. Este poni dice que le dará cátedra sobre las diversas teorías metafísicas y como puede aplicarlas por medios de experimentos, por medio de magia de unicornio.

Norvert Camus: ¿Conoces la fuerza ódica?

Trixie Lulamoon: No.

Norvert Camus: Bien, pues comenzaré con el principio. La fuerza ódica es una armonía de tu energía vital con tres fuerzas elementales de la naturaleza: El electromagnetismo, el calor y la luz.

Trixie Lulamoon: ¿Y con qué se come?

Norvert Camus: Mira, enfoca tu magia en producir un rayo eléctrico, para luego combinarlo con un hechizo de calor y un rayo multicolor.

Trixie intentó combinarlo pero explotó y tanto ella como Norvert salieron volando.

Norvert Camus: No te preocupes, tú sigue intentándolo.

Ella siguió intentándolo hasta que consiguió una armonía de su energía vital con el electromagnetismo, el calor y la luz, haciendo un hechizo donde Trixie crea un aura y con este puede volar. Pasan cuatro meses y medio de entrenamiento tanto en cuerpo y mente para mejorar las habilidades mágicas de Trixie. Al principio le cuesta trabajo ya que los trucos que aprende de Andru son nuevos (parecidos a los que hace Discord) además del entrenamiento físico con Sawing y los conocimientos adquiridos, suministrados por Norvert. Pero paulatinamente mejora.

Trixie ahora se hizo tan buena con la magia, que logró controlarse a si misma y por lo tanto su poder. Ahora hace prácticas automáticamente y con más intensidad. Por lo tanto Sawing considera llevársela a la zona desértica de Equestria, cerca de Appleloosa. En ese lugar pican las piedras y las transportan, todo esto para medir la resistencia de Trixie. La jornada del día acaba con una sesión de meditación antes de dormir enfrente de una fogata en la noche. A la mañana siguiente entrenan peleando a la luz del sol, cuerpo a cuerpo con unas cadenas puestas en una de las patas traseras de ambos ponis, para luego escalar uno de los montes más altos de la zona desértica, y en el proceso hay un problema. Sawing se queda atorado y el cincel que estaba clavado en una de las esquinas del monte, sosteniendo a nuestros dos equinos, está a punto de zafarse y no se podrán salvar los dos. Así que Sawing decide sacrificarse para salvar la vida de Trixie.

Sawing Blomer: Adiós Trixie, fue un gusto reencontrarme contigo.

Trixie Lulamoon: No, espera, hay otra solución, ¡No lo hagas!

Trixie llora y pide que no lo haga, ruega que ella y Sawing se salven, pero es demasiado tarde y uno de ellos tiene que sacrificarse para salvar al otro. Sawing se desata y cae al vacio. Mientras, Trixie llora a cantaros gritando desesperadamente: ¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Cuando Sawing cae y está a punto de tocar el suelo, es rescatado por Norvert y cuando el cincel se desprende del monte Trixie cae pero es rescatada por Leslie.

Sawing Blomer: ¿Cómo sabías que estaba en peligro?

Norvert Camus: Mandé a un robot en forma de un diminuto insecto para que los vigilara en caso de necesitar ayuda.

Sawing Blomer: ¿Y cómo llegaste tan rápido?

Norvert Camus: El robot tenía integrado un rayo que abría un agujero de gusano, un agujero que es capaz de llevarte a otro sitio dentro o fuera de nuestro mundo.

Leslie Raw: ¿Estás bien?

Trixie Lulamoon: Sí.

Después de este evento traumático se fueron a la estación de Appleloosa a arribar en un tren ya que querían irse por el camino largo. Cuando llegaron Trixie inmediatamente abofetea a Sawing.

Sawing Blomer: ¿Por qué me pegas?

Trixie Lulamoon (enojada y a punto de llorar): ¡NO LO VUELVAS A HACER ¿ENTENDIDO? NO QUIERO QUE TE INTENTES SACRIFICAR!

Sawing se sorprendió sonrojándose, pero el tren estaba a punto de irse y nuestros protagonistas lo abordaron rápidamente. Fin del episodio.


	14. La prueba final para Trixie

NATZEMBUL

**Capitulo catorce: La prueba final para Trixie.**

Empezamos en el gimnasio de Sawing Blomer cuando Trixie realizaba sus últimos ejercicios, unas lagartijas. Sin embargo ella sufre un desgarro en sus hombros.

Trixie Lulamoon: ¡Ahh, me duele!

Sawing Blomer: No te muevas, necesitarás un masaje para relajar el músculo y recuperar la movilidad de tus hombros.

Trixie Lulamoon: ¡¿QUÉ?! No creo que sea… auch… necesario.

Sawing Blomer: No podrás continuar con tu entrenamiento así, te podrías lastimar seriamente.

Trixie Lulamoon: Me da pena.

Sawing Blomer (sonrojado): Nada tiene que ver la pena con tu salud.

Al final de cuentas, Trixie aceptó ser masajeada y con los ponis ruborizados, emprendieron dicha labor. Luego a la mañana siguiente revisaron los progresos de Trixie al entrenar por mucho tiempo, vieron lo impresionados que estaban al realizar los trucos y como había incrementado en su fuerza física y agilidades.

Se hace de noche indicando que la prueba final para Trixie ha llegado. Trixie y Sawing fueron al bosque Everfree y se metieron a una cueva donde posiblemente se topen con una osa mayor, ya que Trixie como prueba final, tiene que derrotar a una osa mayor. Sin embargo, la unicornio choca primero con una osa menor, así que tiene que vencerla primero. La batalla involucró que Trixie usara el hechizo múltiple, donde hacía duplicados de sí misma y venciera a esta ursidae. Sin aviso sale la osa mayor.

La osa mayor y la poni azul se miraron a los ojos, provocando la ira de ésta bestia y con un poderoso zarpazo intenta matar a Trixie, pero ella al predecir lo que haría este monstruo crea un campo de fuerza mágico, para luego transformarlo en una versión de ella misma pero a gran escala. Trixie pelea contra la osa mayor, una pelea donde ella casi pierde la vida, sin embargo gana esta lucha agotando casi todo su poder y al borde de la muerte, se desmaya. Sawing la salva ya que Trixie (inconsciente) cae al vacío, y se lleva de ahí hasta de vuela a su casa.

Trixie despierta en el hospital y al lado ve a Sawing recargado en una silla durmiendo. La unicornio azul le habla y él despierta sorprendido, provocando que Trixie ría discretamente sonrojada. Al día siguiente le dan de alta, y Sawing le da un día libre solo para ella. Cuando anochece va a un restaurante para cenar.

Mesara: ¿Quiere algo de cenar?

Trixie Lulamoon: Si, un plato de sopa.

Mesera: A la orden señorita.

Cuando la mesera se va, alguien se dirige a la mesa de Trixie. Un unicornio de color amarillo, melena y barba color café claro y con una cutiemark en forma de cabeza de dragón encerrada en un círculo negro, al lo igual que la cabeza.

Peyton Blomer: Hola Trixie.

Trixie Lulamoon: Señor Blomer, ¿qué hace aquí?

Peyton Blomer: Vivo aquí, ¿no recuerdas?

Trixie Lulamoon: Ah sí, lo recuerdo.

Peyton Blomer: ¿Cómo está mi hijo?

Trixie Lulamoon: Está bien, pero ¿por qué no lo visita?

Peyton Blomer: Sawing no quiere verme, me odia.

Trixie Lulamoon: Cómo lo siento.

Peyton Blomer: No importa, eso ya pasó. Por cierto quiero pedirte un favor.

Trixie Lulamoon: ¿Cuál?

Peyton Blomer: Cuida mucho a mi hijo ya que él ha pasado por muchos momentos difíciles.

Trixie Lulamoon: Si señor Blomer, así será.

Peyton Blomer: Bueno Trixie, ya me voy, tengo que hacer algunas cosas.

Trixie Lulamoon: Si que le vaya bien.

Peyton se va y llega la mesera con el plato de sopa para Trixie.

Cambiamos de escena y nos muestra como amanece en todas partes de la ciudad de Natzembul y nos enfocamos en la tienda de plantas y botánica de Withney Brockman. En ese momento entra una poni terrestre de color verde-crema con melena color crema a la tienda, pidiendo trabajo ya que había un anuncio de "Solicitamos Ayudantes". Withney duda al principio, pero luego le pregunta su nombre respondiendo: "Mi nombre es Emily Camus".

Al atardecer Trixie se despide de sus nuevos amigos en especial de Sawing. Sin embargo al irse regresa nuevamente a agradecer a Sawing por todo lo que hizo por ella, dándole un beso en la boca. Todos se quedaron pasmados, aunque Withney sintió celos. Sawing los amenazó con golpearlos si decían algo de esto, aun así Andru va a contar el chisme.

Cuando regresan al gimnasio MMA, Sawing se reencuentra con su padre y este le pide disculpas por todo lo que hizo. Al principio Sawing se enoja pero perdona a su padre y al ver tan conmovedora escena sus amigos empezaron a llorar, al final van adentro a tomar café. Fin del episodio.


End file.
